Acorntail
"Because I don't know how to! Look at what happened today: Morningcloud would have never given the order to attack. She'd have found out all the information first, and then made sure that her apprentice wasn't in danger if a fight started. She'd make a much better deputy than me." ''--'' Acorntail to Featherstar in Code of the Clans, page 74 Acorntail '''is a short-furred, light brown tabby tom. ''Spoiler Warning: Plot and/or endin details follow.'' History In the Feild Guide Series ''Code of the Clans'' Acorntail is first seen in Code of the Clans as a young warrior. Featherstar, WindClan's leader, chooses Acorntail as her new deputy after the death of Pebblefur, Acorntail's old mentor and the former WindClan deputy, who had died from a mysterious and agonizing lump in his stomach. At first, Acorntail is very unsure of himself and is cold with realization that WindClan seems to not want him as their new deputy. A warrior named Morningcloud congratulates him and openly shows suprise being made deputy. Her apprentice, Quickpaw, even gives him a glare because he wanted his mentor to be made deputy. Heis seen messing up on patrols and begins to despair, feeling desperate and unwanted. But he finally manages to put together a patrol with two other cats; Morningcloud and her apprentice, Quickpaw. While on patrol, Acorntail begins to feel better in knowing that he has the best Clan in the forest and that it's an honor to be their deputy. However, he spots a ThunderClan patrol near the border and sees rabbit fur on an appretice's nose, he confronts the patrol and accuses them of crossing the border. Then Morningcloud and Quickpaw appear telling him that they spotted a dead rabbit with ThunderClan scent on it. But after the cats on the patrol make up a suspicious excuse, Acorntail feels as if it would be foolish not to attack them. So he attacks them without finding out anything first, and feels horrible after Morningcloud tells im that the rabbit had died on ThunderClan territory and that she didn't want to risk her apprentice's fur over crowfood. After the patrol, Acorntail goes to tell Featherstar that he can't be her deputy anymore, because he can't stop messing up and that Morningcloud would be a better deputy than him. However she's very understanding towards him and tells him that he'll learn. Her words seem to inspire Acorntail, and he tells her that it would be better for a warrior to have an apprentice before becoming deputy, so that a warrior could best learn how to teach a cat and how to give orders. He tells her he will stay as her deputy and be the best deputy he can be and that Pebblefur would have wanted that for him. Featherstar beleives he is right about a deputy having an apprentice and this leads to a new law in the Warrior Code: that a cat must have mentored at least one apprentice before becoming deputy. And with that, she gives Pricklekit for him to mentor once he or she is six moons old. Character Pixels Please do not edit this gallery Warrior Version Deputy Version Quotes '''Featherstar: "Acorntail, you need to sort out the patrols for today." Acorntail:'' "Oh, yes, of course. Gorsepaw, Sheeptail, and Cloversplash, you can go on hunting patrol."'' Cloversplash: "We went a hunting patrol this mornig. We should have a training session with our apprentices now." Acorntail: "Oh, yes, of course, training. Well, maybe you could take the evening hunting patrol?" Thistlepaw: "Sure. We're always in the mood for chasing rabbits all over the place after fighting all afternoon." --Acorntail attempting to sort out patrols Code of the Clans, pages 69-70 Morningcloud: "Don't be such a mouse-brain! I'm not putting my apprentice in danger for the sake of crow-food. If they want to eat rotton prey that will give them a bellyache, that's up to them." Acorntail: "But they trespassed!" ThunderClan Warrior:"Actually we didn't. The rabbit was on our side of the border." Acorntail: "Why didn't you tell me?" Morningcloud: "We were going to. You didn't give us a chance." --Acorntail after trying to attack a ThunderClan patrol Code of the Clans, pages 72-73 End of Spoiler Warning Category:Characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:WindClan Cat Category:Deputy Category:Warriors Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Mentors